Tracey, Tracey, get the HINT!!
by knome hell
Summary: this is a fic about tracey getting bashed its funny and also very GAY in places lol
1. The Really Annoying Day Begins

A Really Annoying Day Off!  
  
Chapter One: A really bugging Journey!  
  
  
(This story is relevant to my group of friends - you know who I'm talking about - LOL)  
  
  
  
The Pokemon gang have decided to go on a day trip to the beach on their one and only day off from being a Pokemon trainer   
  
Brock: Are you ready to go yet Giovanni?  
Giovanni: Nearly - I'm just trying to put my beach ball in my suitcase  
Misty: Why don't you try to deflate it before putting it in?  
Jessie: That's a great idea Misty  
Giovanni: Oh yeah great idea (sarcastically)  
Brock: Hurry up man, I'm gonna go without you in a second  
Giovanni: Okay Okay I'm coming  
Misty: About time too  
Brock: Oh yeah I nearly forgot, Tracey is joining us on our trip as well  
Giovanni: Oh no - not Tracey, he just moans moans moans and he doesn't even go swimming in the sea  
Jessie: Gawd a really hate Tracey  
Misty: Does Tracey really have to come?  
Brock: Yes I said he could, we're not gonna just lie to him again like we did last year 'oh we didn't do anything on our day off Tracey oh no we just all stayed at home' as if he's gonna believe that again!  
  
So the Pokemon gang set off on their 2 hour trip to the beach, stopping to pick Tracey up on the way  
  
Brock: Right now guys, when Tracey gets in the car at least pretend to be nice to him, that means no bitching behind his back  
Giovanni: Just a little  
Brock: No  
Misty: Please?  
Brock: No  
Jessie: Please please please??  
Brock: No no no no NO!  
Giovanni: Okay no need to get all stressed  
Misty: PMS (whispering to Giovanni)  
Brock: I heard that  
Jessie: Goodbye sanity!  
  
So Tracey finally arrives in the car and after a moment or two of a very awkward silence, the talking finally begins again  
  
Tracey: I'm really looking forward to hanging out with you guys  
Jessie: Yeah so are we  
Jessie: NOT! (whispering to the others)  
Brock: So Misty, Gio and Jessie, do you wanna play a FOUR player game  
Misty: Yeah okay  
Jessie: Sounds cool  
Giovanni: Oh sorry Tracey YOU can't play cos it's only a FOUR player game  
Brock: Too Bad (very sarcastically!)  
  
So the FOUR of our Pokemon friends play their FOUR player game and the journey to the beach just flies by.  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter One -A really bugging day  
  
Next Chapter: The Pokemon gang arrive at the beach to spend their day off there, Tracey continues to get on their nerves, will they finally crack?  
  
I'll write more soon - I hope you liked the first chapter, my friends will understand the relevance to my school (LOL) anyway watch out for the next chapter  
  
I have to go shout at my umbrella now - see ya!  



	2. The start of the End of Sanity

The Start of the End of Sanity  
  
  
The Pokemon gang have now arrived at the beach after trying to ignore Tracey as much as possible, but they found it really hard because Tracey just kept on moan moan moaning the whole way!  
  
  
Tracey: Hurrah we're finally here, I'm so glad you guys invited me, you're my very best friends  
Brock: Yeah (looking at the others to try and get them to be nice to Tracey by responding)  
Jessie: Yeah we're just sooooo glad you could come with us Tracey (very sarcastically)  
Misty: We're all best friends (sarcastically as well)  
Giovanni: Jessie can I talk to you alone for a minute  
Jessie: Sure  
Tracey: ooooooohhhhhhhhhhh  
Brock: Gay arse (quietly)  
  
So Jessie and Giovanni head off on they're private talk and Misty and Brock are left in an extremely difficult conversation with Tracey  
  
Jessie: What do you want Giovanni?  
Giovanni: I just couldn't stand the emotional tension back there, I feel much better here  
Jessie: What tension?  
Giovanni: The tension of annoyance, anger and a slight bit of guilt from Brock  
Jessie: You can feel that  
Giovanni: I know it sounds weird  
Jessie: Let's get Misty over hear, I've heard her say before that she can't stand the tension, or was it attention?  
Giovanni: Oh well just call her over  
Both: Misty! Misty get your ass over here right this minute  
Misty: Coming (relieved)  
Jessie: Phew, do you think Tracey suspects anything?  
  
Tracey: Hey Brock, I think the guys don't like you, they'll be calling me over in a minute - no offence or anything  
Brock: Are you sure it's me he doesn't like (hinting to Tracey)  
Tracey: Yeah I mean who else could it be?  
Brock: I guess your right (trying not to laugh)  
Tracey: Don't you think it's really bad how Misty is just using Jessie while Ash visits his poor sick grandma?  
Brock: No not really  
Tracey: Well I do, I mean it is like really obvious Jessie's being used  
Brock: If you say so  
  
Jessie: I wonder what they're talking about  
Giovanni: Well let's call Brock over and ask then  
All: Brock! Come over here quick!  
Misty: What were you and Tracey talking about?  
Giovanni: I bet it was about me, I've heard Tracey is always bitching behind my back  
Brock: No, no, no  
Jessie: Then what was it he was saying?  
Brock: Right Jessie I had no part to play in the bitching, he was just saying this stuff TO me  
Jessie: Oh know it was about me (sadly)  
Brock: He was saying how it was really obvious that Misty was just using you as a substitute friend while Ash is visiting his sick grandma  
Misty: That's not true, you don't believe him do you Jessie?  
Jessie: Of course not (they hug)  
Giovanni: That's it I'm gonna sort him out once and for all  
Brock: No you can't, well not yet anyway, give it a few more hours, just try and stay as far away from him as you can and if he starts talking to you just say some crap like 'I have to go erm over there now'  
Other 3: Okay  
  
So the Pokemon gang rejoin Tracey who has been standing by himself for the last 15 minutes and try to have a fun day at the beach  
  
  
  
End of chapter two: The start of the End of Sanity  
  
  
Next chapter: The Pokemon gang start to have a little fun at the beach but with Tracey there bitching about everyone to anyone it was hard for them to really enjoy themselves!  
  
I'll write more soon but keep looking out for the next chapter!  
  
I gotta go dance with my bananas now - See Ya!  
  



	3. A Very Big Hole in The Sand

A Very Big Hole in the Sand!  
  
  
So the Pokemon gang start to play on the sandy beach, having fun, but annoyed. They are extremely close to murdering Tracey now - he is that annoying! So they have come up with a plan to shut Tracey up for a few hours while they have some fun  
  
  
Tracey: What you talking about guys  
Giovanni: erm…..  
Jessie: nothing  
Misty: ice cream!  
Tracey: I love ice cream! What's your favourite flavour Brock?  
Brock: Sand (not realising what they were talking about)  
Giovanni: You mean Bland  
Tracey: What's Bland?  
Misty: You mean you've never heard of the flavour Bland?  
Jessie: It is like the best flavour ever (playing along)  
Giovanni: Why don't you go buy us all a bland flavour ice cream Tracey?  
Tracey: Okay guys I'll be back in five!  
Misty: He fell for it!  
Tracey: What was that Misty?  
Misty: I erm fell for it, you know the ice cream  
Tracey: Oh (falling for it)  
Misty: Phew  
Tracey: What was that?  
Misty: erm cool!?!?  
Tracey: oh okay (falling for it again)  
Jessie: He is so annoying  
Giovanni: Let's get rid of him for a few hours  
Jessie: Yes that is a GREAT idea!  
Brock: I have an idea  
All: Go on  
Brock: We pretend to be building a big hole, we'll get Tracey to help, then we'll get him to stand in it and we'll all chuck the sand back in the hole so only he's head is sticking out and then we'll put a bucket over his head (getting a little bit carried away)  
Giovanni: Ha ha ha (evil laugh)  
Misty: Let's start  
Jessie: Yes, Team Rocket plan underway!  
Brock and Misty: You mean Team Rocket and BM plan underway?  
Giovanni: No she means Team Rocket plan (getting evil)  
Brock: Yes okay whatever alright (getting scared)  
  
So the Pokemon gang get their plan underway and when Tracey finally came back stating that they didn't have any Bland flavour amazingly, starts to help not realising what his fate be.  
  
  
This is one of the shorter chapters, but my hands are aching from typing too much so I'll right some more tomorrow - Chapter 4  
  
This is my first fanfic so can you like please review so I know how my writing is and what I need to improve on  
  
I gotta go water my brother now, see ya!  



	4. Sand in your Toes!

Sand in your Toes!  
  
  
So the Pokemon gang have got their master plan underway with Tracey helping to dig the hole, and the others getting more annoyed with Tracey's stupid comments.  
  
Jessie: This is our most in genius plan ever guys!  
Giovanni: We can't screw up this time  
Tracey: What plan?  
Brock: The plan to come to the erm beach  
Misty: Yes, we are genius's to have though of this  
Jessie: Let's carry on digging guys  
Giovanni: I have an idea, why don't we make this hole as big as Tracey?  
Tracey: Yeah that sounds great!  
Brock: We better carry on digging then  
Misty: Dig dig dig I'm sick of digging  
Giovanni: Well why don't you go sunbath over there then?  
Misty: You saying I'm not good enough to dig for you  
Jessie: Just dig guys, we don't want to waste any time  
Tracey: I love you guys!  
All: really (sarcastically)  
Brock: He won't after this (whispering to the others)  
  
The hole is finally completed after another hour of digging, and another hour of annoying snotty comments from Tracey  
  
Tracey: Let's see if it is as big as me now  
Brock: Go on then jump in  
Giovanni: On three chuck sand in the whole (whispering to others)  
Tracey jumps down into the whole  
Tracey: Hey look guys it is as big as me!  
Jessie: Three!!  
They start pouring the sand into the hole mercilessly with Tracey screaming and kicking trying to get out  
Tracey: What the hell do you think your doing?  
Giovanni: Ha ha ha (evil laugh)  
Tracey: Help! Help!  
Brock: Stop messing around Tracey  
Jessie: Grab the bucket Misty  
Misty: Got it  
Giovanni: Ha ha goodbye Tracey  
Brock: Well for a few hours anyway  
Tracey: Noooooooo  
  
  
So the Pokemon gang have finally got rid of Tracey for a few hours at least, he won't want to go out with the friends anymore  
Find out what the Pokemon get up to in the next chapter - Chapter 5!  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it's a bit short but people like short chapters don't you?   
  
I gotta go bake the telephone now - see ya  



	5. Peace from a bucket!!

Peace from a bucket  
  
  
So the Pokemon gang have finally shut Tracey up for a few hours so they can enjoy their day off  
  
Brock: So what shall we do now guys?  
Giovanni: I wonder if Tracey can hear us?  
Misty: Oh what if he can let's bitch about him anyway  
Jessie: Yeah  
Brock: I don't feel so good about this guys, I mean what if Tracey can't breath or anything?  
Giovanni: Well let's put some air holes in the bucket then  
Misty: Okay, pass me the knife  
Brock: Be careful not to stab Tracey, Misty, I know it may be tempting but try and resist  
Misty: Okay okay  
Tracey: Help  
Giovanni: He still won't shut up  
Jessie: Doesn't he get the point? (laugh)  
Misty: I sure hope so, we spent and hour digging that flipping hole it better be worth while in the end  
Brock: Do your girly hands hurt Misty?  
Misty: Cram it you sexist pig  
Giovanni: Both of you cram it and let's start the partying!!  
Jessie: Wahay!!  
Brock: 3 whole hours of a Tracey free world  
Misty: I'll drink to that  
  
So Giovanni and Brock headed to the car to get the booze which they had purposely hidden in the trunk and the partying began. After a couple of drinks all of them were feeling a little tipsy so you can just guess what they do.  
  
Brock: Look at me Misty, I'm at sexist pig (kneeling on the floor making pig snort noises)  
Misty: Yeah and look at me with my girly hands (waving hands about)  
Jessie: Do you wanna watch me put myself in a bubbles?  
Giovanni: Let's torment Tracey!  
Misty: Yeah, Tracey deserves some punishment  
Brock: I love Tracey!! (sarcastically)  
Giovanni: Gay-bo  
  
So they head back to Tracey's bucket and start the tormenting punishment  
  
Tracey: Oh thanks guys I knew you couldn't leave me here ALL day!  
Giovanni: Wanna bet  
Brock: Get him Misty  
Misty: Hello Tracey  
Jessie: I think you are SOOOO sexy  
Misty: I love you Tracey  
Jessie: No I love you Tracey  
Misty: Well since we both can't have him  
Jessie: Let's destroy him!  
Tracey: Noooooooo I'm gay, you can't do this to me  
(Misty and Jessie both start hitting him and calling him straight)  
Giovanni: And that's only from the girls!  
Tracey: Alright I get the point, you guys hate me don't you?  
Brock: Finally  
Giovanni: We've been hinting to you ALL day!  
Tracey: Can I just ask you one thing though  
All: What?  
Tracey: Why???  
All: Why?  
Giovanni: Cos your so annoying  
Brock: Smart alec  
Misty: Sexist pig  
Jessie: Two faced  
Tracey: Oh well can you dig me out then  
All: NO!  
Giovanni: We're having a party and we don't  
Brock: Want you annoying us  
Misty: While we're having fun  
Jessie: How do you guys do that?  
Three: Do what?  
Jessie: Know what each one of you is saying?  
Three: I don't know (looking at each other)  
Three: Stop it  
Three: ARRGGHH  
Jessie: You see  
Tracey: You seem to have forgotten about me  
Giovanni: What about you?  
Tracey: Nothing (getting scared)  
Brock: Put the bucket back on  
Misty: It's already done (putting the bucket over Tracey's head)  
Jessie: Let's get back to some serious partying!  
All: Alright!  
  
Well that's all for this chapter but find out what happens to Tracey and how the other's party goes. Hoped you liked this chapter. I gotta go listen to some bacon now!  



End file.
